redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shander Branchbounder
Gender: Male Species: Dormouse Place of Origin: Mossflower Woods Appearance: Young adult dormouse, tall and slightly on the pudgy side. Has golden fur all over, darker above than below. Wears a brownish-green and tan vertically-striped tunic over a long-sleeved black shirt, all belted with a black swordbelt. Also wears a black hooded cowl. Wields a bow and quiver of crow-feather-fletched arrows, and a dirk worn in a proper sheath in his belt. Has a quiet, unassuming look to him, except for the dangerous eyes. Personality: A good fighter and sniper, but still a bit naive; would love to be a roving adventurer, but does not quite have the skills to do it on his own. Very gregarious; gets along famously with just about every goodbeast he meets. Backstory SPOILER! If you haven't read [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScottyBlue/Little_Flower:_A_Redwall_Story| Little Flower] or [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScottyBlue/ScottyBlue%27s_Fanfic| Gingiverian] you may not want to read this. Shander's father was the cheiftain of the Brancbounder tribe of dormice, woodmice, and squirrels who inhabited a swampy area of Mossflower Woodlands. He had two younger brothers, but did not really connect or get along with them because they were both born while he was an adolescent. He and a few friends decided to set off for a season and head for the coast, looking for adventure; however, they were attacked about halfway through their south-bound journey by Enzi Grexx and his Ranks of the Shadow, who took many of them as slaves. Shander was the only one of the survivors who was not taken prisoner, having been knocked uncoscious and assumed to be dead. He soon became hopelessly lost, and wandered about in search of his friends for many seasons. He eventually met up with Sambucus' Simply Spiffin' Circus, the ringmaster of which knew his way about Mossflower and took him back home safe to his father. During the journey, Shander became fascinated with the unusal beasts in the performing group, especially the atypically pure-hearted weasel Zina. Later, when the Branchbounders allied with some Guosim and Redwallers to finish the Ranks for good, Shander gladly came with them, wanting to avenge those of his comerades who had died. He was one of the beasts delegated to a strike force who infiltrated and burned down the Shadelair, freeing the prisoners while doing so. However, the structure went up in flames much quicker than anticipated; Shander was accidentally left behind in the wild scramble to get clear. He tried to find his way out alone, but was rendered unconscious by the smoke. Vaccar, a weasel who had allied himself with the goodbeasts, realized Shander had been left behind and came back in after him, rescuing the dormouse but suffering some bad burns in the process. Being intellegent, Shander realized two good weasels was a rare thing, and that there could hardly be coincidence. Finding out that Vaccar had lost a loved one long ago, Shander took a gamble that the loved one might be Zina. As his father and brothers had perished in the war against the Ranks, Shander defected his right as firstborn to the cheiftancy to his good friend Billeo and set off in search of the circus. His hunch turned out to be totally correct; when he brought the circus to entertain the convalescing army, Zina and Vaccar recognized each other and were joyfully reunited. Shander later joined the troupe as the circus daredevil, realizing that this was indeed where his true calling lay. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Males Category:Dormice Category:Goodbeasts Category:Gingiverian Characters